Imperial-class Star Destroyer
De Imperial-class Star Destroyer (ISD) was een symbool van de militaire macht van het Galactic Empire en het meest gebruikte capital ship in de Imperial Fleet. Een Imperial-class Star Destroyer was sterk en dreigend genoeg om een systeem te terroriseren. Er bestond zowel de Imperial I-class en de Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. Bouw & Uiterlijk Ontwerp De Imperial-class Star Destroyer was een evolutie van capital ships, geproduceerd door Kuat Drive Yards, die al werd ingezet tijdens de Clone Wars met het ''Acclamator''-class Cruiser en daarna de eerste echte modellen van Star Destroyers, de ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer en de ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer. Lira Wessex ontwierp de Imperial-class Star Destroyer, ook bekend als de Imperator-class Star Destroyer (de Imperator was de eerste ISD die gevechtsklaar was). Dankzij haar huwelijk met Denn Wessex, kon Lira haar invloed als Moff gebruiken om haar plannen door te drijven. Lira verwierf meer en meer status in het Empire, maar ondervond toch moeilijkheden om haar concept van de Imperial-class te finaliseren. Verschillende divisies in het Empire discussieerden over het nut en vooral over de kostprijs van deze schepen. De Imperial Navy, Imperial Military Oversight Commission en de Senate Budgetary Committee raakten het maar niet eens en deze discussies verstoorden de macht van het Empire tijdelijk. Uiteindelijk werd er beslist dat de Imperial-class Star Destroyer mocht worden geproduceerd. De ISD kostte een fortuin om te maken, naar verluid zo’n 3,88 miljard Credits, wat overeenkwam met de jaaromzet van verschillende systemen. De ISD’s werden in enorme dokken in de ruimte gemaakt nabij Kuat, maar ook in andere fabrieken zoals Fondor die zulke grote schepen konden maken. Uiterlijk Een ISD was 1600 meter lang en overtrof daardoor ruimschoots andere capital ships in lengte. In het arsenaal van het Galactic Empire waren er grotere schepen maar de ISD werd het vaakst gebruikt. Van bovenaan gezien had de ISD opnieuw de driehoeksvorm die men ook waarnam bij de voorgangers. Achteraan bevond zich een verhoogde constructie waarop vitale delen zoals de Shield Generators, de Comm Tower en de brug zich bevonden. Technisch [[Afbeelding:ISD_Docking.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Docking Bay van de Thunderflare]] Een ISD had twee docking bays. Eén grotere (150 meter lengte) gebruikte men om andere, kleinere, capital ships te bevatten en om alle TIE Fighters te lossen. De kleinere bay werd gebruikt voor Shuttles en als back-up voor de grote hangar. De ISD gebruikte drie enorme motoren, bijgestaan door 4 kleinere back-ups. De ISD werd aangedreven door een enorme reactor en turbine die zich in het achterste deel van het schip bevonden. De ISD was niet echt een snel schip, noch in Realspace, noch in Hyperspace maar het had andere troeven om dit minpunt te compenseren. Een ISD was enorm sterk bewapend en werd beschermd door Deflector Shields. Een ISD telde maar liefst 60 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries en 60 Ion Cannons. Deze waren opgesteld langs de flanken van het schip en bovenop de ISD zelf. Een ISD had ook nog eens 10 Tractor Beam Projectors. Met deze wapens kon een ISD de meeste schepen probleemloos de baas en kon het een bombardement uitvoeren van uit de ruimte aangezien de ISD niet echt de atmosfeer kon binnendringen van een planeet. De sterkste wapens waren 6 Turbolasers en twee Ion Cannons die aan de flanken van het bovendek waren gebouwd. Deze stellingen waren 50 meter lang en konden elk schip vernietigen of zware schade toebrengen. Een ISD droeg een indrukwekkend arsenaal van oorlogsschepen met zich mee. Het vervoerde 48 TIE Fighters, 12 TIE Bombers, 12 TIE Boarding Crafts, 12 ''Sentinel''-class Landing Crafts, 20 AT-AT Walkers, 30 AT-ST Walkers, 8 ''Lambda''-class T4-a Shuttles, 15 Stormtrooper Transports en 5 Assault Gunboats. Deze samenstelling varieerde. Zo werden op het einde van de Galactic Civil War ook twee TIE Interceptors Squadrond toegevoegd aan de starfighters. Een ISD kon eveneens een voorgevormd Imperial Garrison bevatten met 800 soldaten. thumb|250px|Pit crews [[Afbeelding:Tyrant_crew.jpg|thumb|250px|Brug van de Tyrant]] Naast de schepen vervoerde een ISD maar liefst 9700 Stormtroopers. Een enorm grote crew van bijna 30.000 man bestuurde de ISD. Dit gebeurde vooral in een deel dat in een soort torenvormige constructie was gebouwd achteraan de ISD. Deze telde twee bolvormige ISD-72x Shield Generators en een Comm Tower waardoor onder andere de Tractor Beam Projections werden gericht. In het midden van deze toren bevond zich de brug van een ISD. Deze telde een aantal ‘putten’ waarin de crew opereerde en een verhoogd deel voor de hoogste Officers. Aan de zijkanten bevonden zich wapen- en defensieve stations. Verder in het schip was een security ruimte met een Hologram pod en de communicatie consoles. De ISD had grote Transparisteel ramen om een uitzicht te hebben over wat er in de ruimte gebeurde. Een ISD werd aangevoerd door een Captain, bijgestaan door één of meerdere Lieutenants. Een Admiral kon uiteraard ook een ISD aanvoeren maar deze had ook het bevel over andere schepen. Modellen ISD *''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer: Dit was het oorspronkelijke model ISD. Het was herkenbaar aan de Tractor Beam richtantenne op de grote toren. De ISD I was bewapend met 60 Turbolasers en 60 Ion Cannons. *''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer: Dit model werd gebouwd na de Battle of Yavin en werd daarna het vaakst gebruikt, al bleef de Imperial I zeker en vast nog in gebruik. Bij de Imperial II werd een Comm Tower geïnstalleerd in de plaats van de richtantenne, en werden de Deflector Shields versterkt. Ook de wapens van de Imperial I werden uitgebreid met Turbolasers die acht lopen telden. Zo telde de Imperial II 100 Turbolasers en 20 Ion Cannons. Missies thumb|left|250px|''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer Een ISD had twee voorname missies. Het was ten eerste een transporttoestel aangezien het een grote hoeveelheid schepen en troepen kon vervoeren. Het had de cruciale taak om de TIE Fighters te droppen aangezien de starfighters over geen Hyperdrive beschikten. De ISD was dus de thuisbasis voor miljoenen TIE Fighters die vertrouwden op de aanwezigheid van deze schepen. In de tweede plaats was het uiteraard ook een schip dat meteen uitgerust was voor een gevecht. De ISD was wel traag en weinig wendbaar, maar het droeg meer dan voldoende wapens met zich mee. Enkel bij ingewikkelde en onverwachte manoeuvres kon een ISD in problemen komen door het gebrek aan beweeglijkheid. De Deflector Shields waren ook bijzonder effectief, al zorgde de plaats ervoor dat deze een makkelijk doelwit waren voor aanvallers. Een ISD kon geen atmosfeer van een wereld binnendringen. Het beste wat het kon was in de bovenste regionen blijven hangen en ofwel hun schepen droppen, ofwel een bombardement uitvoeren. Belangrijke industriële planeten werden bijvoorbeeld door zes ISD’s aangevallen die werden bijgestaan door andere kleinere capital ships. De tactiek Base Delta Zero kon zonder problemen worden uitgevoerd door een ISD. In elk geval was het zicht en de aanwezigheid van een ISD genoeg om systemen de angst op het lijf te jagen. De ISD werd zo vaak gemaakt dat het Empire voldoende schepen naar de Outer Rim kon sturen. Veel planeten kregen zelfs één ISD toegewezen en belangrijke werelden kregen er zelfs een hele reeks. De ISD werd vaak bijgestaan door kleinere capital ships. Tegen de Battle of Endor zouden er zo'n 25.000 ISD's in werking zijn geweest. Een Sector Group van het Galactic Empire bestond uit 24 ISD's. Geschiedenis In de eerste decennia van het bestaan van het Galactic Empire regeerden de ISD’s over de ruimte. De eerste twee ISD’s waren binnen de maand na het oprichten van het Galactic Empire klaar en heetten de Imperator en de Exactor, de ISD die Darth Vader gebruikte tijdens de Battle of Kashyyyk. Het was pas bij het ontstaan en de organisatie van de Rebel Alliance dat deze schepen eindelijk tegenstand begonnen te ondervinden. Een ISD werd zelden vernietigd maar toch kreeg de Rebel Alliance het voor elkaar. Na de Battle of Yavin bouwde men de Imperial II-class Star Destroyer en bouwde Darth Vader een blokkade uit rond Yavin en daarna het Death Squadron van Star Destroyers met zijn eigen Executor als commandoschip. Deze ISD’s werden geroemd om hun prestaties; ze zochten naar de lokatie van de Rebellenbasis. Tijdens de Battle of Hoth bleef hun taak, door Kendal Ozzel, beperkt tot het opruimen van schepen die Hoth verlieten. Hoewel ze talloze schepen vernietigden, konden de belangrijkste leiders van de Rebel Alliance ontsnappen. thumb|250px|B-Wings vernietigen een ISD Palpatine zette zijn wurggreep op de Rebel Alliance door, maar liet blijken dat de vloot verspreid was om de Alliance op te sporen toen de Death Star II werd gebouwd. In de Battle of Endor kregen de ISD’s te maken met de nieuwste schepen in de vloot van de Rebel Alliance zoals de grote en bijzonder efficiënte MC80 Mon Calamari Cruisers en de zwaarbewapende B-Wing Starfighters. Toen de Imperial vloot eindelijk tevoorschijn kwam, raakten verschillende Alliance piloten in paniek maar Lando Calrissian maande iedereen tot rust en raadde zelfs aan om hen aan te vallen toen bleek dat de Death Star II operationeel was en dat de Superlaser werkte. Talloze Star Destroyers werden vernietigd in dat gevecht en uiteindelijk werden sommige schepen ook gekaapt door de Rebel Alliance. Specificaties Motoren & Shields *Sienar Fleet Systems I-a2b Solar Ionization Reactor *Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-4 Ion Engines *Kuat Drive Yards ISD-72x Shield Generators Wapens (standaard ISD I-class) *60 Taim & Bak XX-9 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries *60 Borstel NK-7 Ion Cannons *10 Phylon Q7 Tractor Beam Projectors *LeGrange Targeting Computer System ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers thumb|250px|''Thunderflare'' boven Endor ''Imperial I''-class *''Imperator'' *''Exactor'' *''Devastator'' *''Conquest'' *''Thunderflare'' ''Imperial II''-class *''Accuser'' *''Avenger'' *''Judicator'' *''Tyrant'' *''Chimaera'' *''Visage'' Achter de Schermen *In ‘ANH’ wordt de term ‘Imperial Cruiser’ gebruikt in plaats van Star Destroyer. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Ewoks *Star Tours Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Imperial Star Destroyer in de Databank *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Imperial Sourcebook *Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Rebels: Head-To-Head category:Destroyers category:Kuat Drive Yards category:Imperial-class Star Destroyers category:Imperial Navy